A New kind of Canvas
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: This is the OS written for Souther Fan Fiction Review, Tantalizing Tuesdays. Rated M for language and Lemon content if you are not old enough to vote you are not old enough to read. Enjoy E/B


**Normal Disclaimer applies… I don't own Twilight it's characters and no copy write infringements have been intended. I just had fun making them do something dirty to each other. Also I need to acknowledge that the idea for this came for a Spanish Soap Opera owned by Telemundo (just in case).**

A very special Thank you to** Southern Fan Fiction Review **for allowing me to participate in their **Tantalizing Tuesdays **and this O/S was written specifically for that purpose.

Thank you to** Cullenbabe1231 **for beta'ing this little ditty and agreeing to become my regular beta for my other story as well.

**I hope you enjoy**

**BPOV**

Edward drove me to the art studio of the painter he had been told about. As soon as we walked in there were signs indicating that the studio was down a set of stairs. We walked down but I did not see anyone there.

"Edward you are sure that _Tanya_ gave you the correct information?" I said the model's name from the flight that we took on the way back from Miami with disdain. I was jealous that he had blatantly flirted with her in front of me, but I was not ready to admit that I was attracted to Edward.

"Yes Bella, this is where the beautiful T sent me," he said.

"What is his name again?" I asked him to distract myself from the implication that he was closer to the model than I realized, especially after using the shortened version of her name. 

"Does it Matter?" he evaded.

"Yes Edward it does matter," I insisted.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Well?" I insisted.

"Well what?" he continued to evade.

"What's his name?" I was now beginning to get irritated.

"Whose name?" he questioned

"The artists' name," I all but growled

"Drawde," he finally told me

"Drawde?" I repeated, that was such a strange name I thought.

"Yes, Drawde!" he said as if I had just insulted him.

I looked around the room a little bit more and noticed a canvas with a message on it saying: '**BELLA, YOU ARE TO BE HERE ALONE.**'

"You see the sign you can leave Edward. I will be fine," I informed him

"Bella are you sure?" Edward verified.

"Yes Edward, now leave," I ordered. Edward has been my driver for only a couple of months.

After my best friend Alice found out that my parents were going to get me a private driver to take me back and forth wherever I wanted to go she suggested her brother. She explained that even though they are also well off, Edward wanted a chance to earn money on his own and not just to live off of mommy and daddy's money. I thought that was a great idea since I had known him for so many years. Now though I doubt if I made the right choice. He infuriates me with all his indiscriminate flirting with women while working, the worst part is how that makes me feel. I get so mad and lose control of my ability to think clearly.

"Okay Bella then, just call me when you are ready for me to pick you back up. I think I might call T and see if she wants go get some coffee or something while I wait for you," he said with that cocky smirk that he is always giving me.

I just huffed and turned around waiting for him to walk out of the studio.

"DRAWDE? DRAWDE? I'M ALONE!" I yelled around trying to see if he will come out now that I was alone in the studio.

I took advantage of being alone to look around some more and really take in what the studio looked like. There were lots of blank canvases all around it, as well as many painted pictures that were of not only portraits but of different scenes also. The walls were a soft green color to help give, I guess, a calming atmosphere. Bringing out the colors of the room was a lone antique green chaise lounge with a beautiful mahogany frame that curled and was accentuated with small bronze rivets all around, it was quite exquisite actually. As I continued my perusal of the room I found another two canvases with notes on them.

The first said; '**TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES**' I balked at that.

Was this for real, the artist wanted me to be naked? I have not been naked in front of anyone since I was a small child. I thought about that for a minute. According to Edward, Tanya said that all the major models in New York were getting portraits done with this guy and if I wanted to make it here I would have to do it to. With that thought in mind I summoned the courage within me to get undressed. I started to strip down before I read the second canvas.

The second canvas was partially covered with a sheer white sheet, so I moved the white sheet enough to read the words painted on there; '**PUT THIS ON ONCE YOU HAVE DISROBED**' that honestly eased my mind a bit more to know that I was not going to be completely naked.

Once I had the sheer sheet wrapped around myself like a toga I called out once again, "Drawde? I am ready. I followed all of your instructions."

Not more than thirty seconds later did I hear a sensual song begin to play in the background and then a soft voice with an accent I couldn't place at that moment began to speak.

"Close your eyes," said the mysterious voice, "And no peeking"

I did as he asked and closed my eyes. Then I felt a strong callous hand begin to turn me around, by the shoulders. "Very nicely done. You follow instructions well."

I blushed not really knowing what to say to that. He just complimented me on my ability to get undressed and put a sheet around my body to cover myself. I heard a soft groan escape his chest because of my blushing. That piqued my curiosity, why would someone groan from watching me blush? I opened my eyes just to find myself staring into a pair of moss green eyes. I shrieked as soon as I realized that the person standing in front of me was none other than Edward.

"Edward?" I questioned him with my eyes on what was he doing here.

"I am here to paint you my beautiful," was his simple answer.

"You're Drawde?" I asked in confusion.

"EDWARD - DRAWDE it's an anagram," he shrugged.

"But you can't paint me, especially not naked," I said nervously.

"Oh, but see that is where you are wrong, I can and I will. Then once I am finished I am going to claim the prize from our bet," he exclaimed confidently.

I blanched, remembering the bet we had made in the airport the night before. I made it never thinking he would actually be able to beat me at chess. I was the best one in my family no one ever beat me, well that is until last night. The prize from our bet was sex. Plain and simple I would let Edward have my virginity anyway he wanted it. I was suddenly very nervous but excited at the same time. I have been attracted to Edward for a long time, but now that I was spending so much time with him the desire to be possessed by him had grown exponentially.

"Okay," I said in a very low voice, I gave in knowing that I had lost the bet but also wanting to see what it felt like to have sex.

"That's it, okay? Hmm... I will have to make sure that I get more than just 'okay'. Actually I know that once I have completely fucked you, you will be begging me to take you over and over again. And to be honest I will be more than happy to make sure you can't walk for a week," he said in his cocky voice again and giving me that panty soaking smirk.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get started," I feigned indifferently even though I was completely hoping that what he just said was going to happen.

He walked over to where he had a canvas set up on an easel. "Turn right... now left... okay put your body forward but move your face to the left."

"What are you doing?" I asked getting annoyed of all the positions he had me switching to.

"Trying to find your good side, but they are all your good side. I can't seem to decide which one I like the most," he said walking over to me with a medium sized paint brush in his hand.

Suddenly he was softly brushing the brush across my collar bone, then over to my right shoulder. It was so light that if it weren't because I was hyper-aware of where he was and what he was doing I wouldn't have really felt it. He then trailed down my right arm before making me drop the sheet that was covering me. I was left standing in front of him in nothing but what I came into this world in.

"Beautiful," he murmured against my skin.

His hot breath fanning past my exposed cheeks sending goose bumps to explode all over my body and a shiver to run down my spine. He chuckled at seeing what just one word was doing to me. The brush continued on its journey around my body he circled it over my tight nipples, then down my sides and back up my back. When it passed over my ass cheeks I couldn't suppress the moan that such an inanimate object was eliciting from me. He finally put his left hand on my waist to pull me closer to him. At the same time that he pulled me towards him the brush began to ascend up my inner left thigh. I could feel the wetness on my lower lips. Just before the brush reached my needy center, Edward moved it so that it would trace my hip and then around my belly button.

"Edward," I pleaded not knowing if I wanted him to stop or to finally take me. It was a sweet torture.

"Mmm... I like the sound of my name falling off those sexy lips of yours," he said softly in my ear just before he bit it. "Tell me Bella what do you want?"

In that moment I realized that aside from the hand that he had on my waist Edward had not touched me. "Touch me please Edward. Touch me."

He dropped the paint brush as soon as the words fell out of my mouth. His mouth descended on mine at the same time as his hand slapped my ass. That caused me yelp and gave him the chance to dart his tongue into my own mouth. I wrapped my hands around his neck trying to pull at the soft hairs on it, but he grabbed them before I could get a good grip.

"Uh... uh... no touching," he said before grabbing my hands and holding them in back of me with one hand. In that moment I became aware that he had been leading us back toward the chaise lounge. The back of my knees hit forcing me to sit down onto the end of the lounge. Edward pushed me back so that I was laying flat on it with only my lower legs hanging off the end.

Edward's mouth immediately began to nip and suck on my exposed skin. His hands also seemed to be everywhere at once. When I felt his calloused fingers pulling on my overtly sensitive nipples I couldn't control my moans, groans and pleas.

Edward quickly wrapped his hot mouth over the pert flesh. Sucking one and elongating it before doing the same to the next one. I felt his straining erection against my thigh and I realized that he was still fully dressed. I was laying here completely exposed to him and I still had not seen what he looked like.

"Get. Naked. Now," I all but panted against his head.

"No you may be my boss, but I am in charge here and I want to experience every inch of your body before I plunge my hard cock into you," he said in a deep husky lust filled voice.

All I could manage after that was a whimpered moan. As promised his mouth tasted every part of me. He trailed his tongue from one breast to the next then down to my navel, which I never thought could feel so exotic. Then he stopped with a devilish smirk on his face, he grabbed my thighs and forcefully spread them so that my pink wet opening was completely exposed to him. In a move that was so fast I almost missed it, he plunged his expert tongue into my opening. In that moment my whole body came alive. I could feel the tightening in my belly that I came to know as the building of an orgasm from years of self pleasure.  
When I didn't think it could get any better Edward pushed two fingers into me, curling them to hit that spot just inside my walls.

All thought escaped me in that moment, "FUCK, Ugh... Ah... Mmmm... FUCK Edward... I'm... I'm... cumming." My world burst into flashes of light and my body arched itself off the lounger. I had never had such a strong orgasm before. I didn't think it was possible. Edward lapped at the juices that were pouring out of me.

As soon as he saw me coming down from my high he forcefully kissed me and I could taste my own juices on his lips. I had never thought it would be exotic to taste oneself, but it turned me on again and caused me to moan.

**EPOV**

She fucking moaned when I kissed her after eating her sweet fucking pussy. That shit tasted better than I had ever imagined it would. I knew that my poor cock would not hold off any longer. It wanted to be released from the confines of my tight jeans.

Fuck I got hard the minute I walked into the room and saw her standing there just wrapped in that sheer sheet like I had asked her to. I didn't think she would actually do it. I knew she was a virgin, Alice had told me as much when she told me about the job. My sister was the only person who knew how fucking in love I was with Bella. Shit I fucking wanted to be with her since the first fucking time I saw her and those feelings only intensified the more I was with her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sweetest words any man would ever want to hear,"Please Edward take me, make me yours." My cock twitched at those words- _Yes my dear friend you will be buried in that sweet tight pussy in just a second_- I was undressed and had a condom on before she could even blink.

"This might hurt a little," I warned her before I slowly slid into her. I felt her tense up at the intrusion and ordered her to relax. "It will hurt more if you tense up so relax right fucking now. I don't want to cause you any more pain than I have to."

She quickly complied and I was able to slide in further. Just as I reached the point of no return I pushed in quickly to lessen the pain. I stopped and fought the urge to pound into her like I had been dreaming about for years. I knew she needed a moment to adjust to the pain. The minute she let out a relieved breath I knew that it would be okay to start moving. I slowly began to slide almost all the way out before plunging back in. She was so tight and she felt so good. It felt like her pussy was made just for me, it molded and gave just enough to not make me feel like my cock was being strangled.

I couldn't believe how quickly she was getting close to another orgasm. I could feel the tightening and her pussy trying to pull me further in and not letting me out. Not a minute later I heard her scream my name again and her pussy convulse trying to milk me. I wasn't finished with her yet. So even though I wanted to, I held myself off from falling over with her. As soon as she caught her breath and I knew she was ready, I lifted off of her and brought her over to the other side of the lounge. I pushed her over the edge so I had a perfect view of her tight little hole as well as that good wet pussy.

I took a minute to appreciate the view before I slapped her on that bite-able ass of hers- _hmm... taking a nice big bite wouldn't be such a bad idea_- she yelped then she moaned as my hand made it across her cheeks, confirming my thoughts from earlier. Bella was going to be a kinky little thing. She was already letting me dominate her and I could see that slapping her ass turned her on even more. She then pushed her ass back a little I'm sure trying to get my cock to plunge into her again.

"Impatient now aren't we. For that I should spank you again and make you wait," I teased her.

"Fuck Edward Please, just please fuck me. You promised me that you would fuck me good and make me beg, well I'm begging. Please," she whimpered.

"Okay little girl get ready because I'm going to fuck you so hard I will have to carry you to the car," I informed her of my intentions.

That is exactly what I did. I grabbed her hips, pulled them back toward my raging cock and fucked her hard. I'm sure she will have bruises in the morning from how hard my fingers wrapped around her hips. She fucking pushed back towards me meeting me thrust for thrust. My orgasm began to build quickly and I felt Bella getting close to going over the edge as well.

"I'm close baby cum with me," I growled.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt her walls clamp down and milk my cock. This time I let the orgasm take over me.

I took a second to recover before I grabbed Bella bringing her back to the front of the chaise lounge and wrapped her and myself in the sheer sheet. I kissed her back shoulder relishing in the closeness that we were experiencing in that moment.

The silence was broken by Bella soft voice calling my name, "Edward?"

"Yeah baby?" I inquired.

"You're fired."

**THE END**

AN: This is a O/S and will not be continued. It was something fun I wanted to write for my birthday. For anyone reading Just a Dream chapter 8 has been sent to the beta and chapter 9 is just about finished. So those both should be up soon.


End file.
